One American Tree Hill Idol
by Adam James S
Summary: This is just like American Idol, but with our One Tree Hill's characters. We have a performances show, results show, but also a lot of drama in the behind the scenes. Fights, friendships e couples. This is One American Tree Hill Idol.
1. Top 36 Group 1 part 1

**Hi, I'm Adam James! Sorry about the bad english. Ignorance is a blessing. About the history, it's just like American Idol, the only difference is that we have some behind the scenes with a lot of drama. Couples, friendships, fights… Everything. Some ideas are welcome. I also accept suggestions for couples, or musics and tell me who is your favorite, maybe you can save him.**

Ryan: (Down the stairs and smiling) Welcome to season nine of American Idol! Last week 36 peoples made it to our top 36, and now 12 of them will try pass to top 12. Is your favorite here? This is American Idol.

(Opening)

Ryan: Hello america. First, lets say hello to our judges. Hey dog! Randy Jackson, ladies and gentlemen.

Randy: What's up?

Ryan: Our beautiful, Kara DioGuard.

Kara: Thanks Ryan, you are not so bad yourself.

Ryan: Thank you.

Randy: Wow, some romance!

Ryan: Very funny, Randy (he winks) Now, the only Paula Abdul.

Paula: Hey guys (waving)

Ryan: And now, the most charismatic guy of the world, Simon Cowel! (everyone screams) So Kara, what's your advice?

Kara: I can't say too much now, but you have to relax and show us what you gotta (she says in an ironical voice but than laughs)

Ryan: What's the most important thing, Randy?

Randy: Originality, always.

Ryan: You agree, Paula?

Paula: Yep, and song choice.

Ryan: Want to have the last word, mister happiness.

Simon: Just do your job.

Ryan: Ok, now let's see our first contestant, Erica Marsh!

(video)

Erica: Hi, my name is Erica Marsh, I've 23 years old and I'm from New Jersey (she smile a little bit) I'm very happy about being in the show because is my favorite and I love Simon. I hope you love me too (laughs) Tonight I'm gonna sing "Love Story" by Katharine McPhee.

(off)

Ryan: Please welcome, Erica Marsh.

Erica: (with a jeans skirt and a black shirt)

_I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd ended up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew we'd be a perfect match_ (winks and make some strange dance)

_  
It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it coming 'till I fell so hard_

_Can't believe it's happening  
When I least expected  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like I am blue  
In your arms is where I knew  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong_

_It's a typical love story  
We started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a  
Typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it coming 'till I fell so hard_

_I fell… so… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard_!

Randy: I liked. Some wrong notes, but good.

Kara: You know, everything a little out of the place, but who knows what can happen.

Paula: You've something different, and it's kind of exciting. You look beautiful, by the way.

Erica: Thank you, Paula.

Simon: One word (pause) Bad.

Erica: Ok

Ryan: (come to the centre of the stage) One word for you Simon, rude!

Simon: Sorry if I'm honest.

Ryan: So, do you think you can pass?

Erica: I really hope so, but it's not my choice.

Ryan: To vote for Erica call 1-8805-966-01. After the break, Chris Keller and Giovanna Braick.

(Chris make some joke to Giovanna and she laughs. The show backs with Chris and Ryan in the sofas)

Ryan: Welcome back. We are here with Chris Keller.

Chris: Hey there.

Ryan: So, are you ready to sing there? (points to the stage)

Chris: Chris Keller is always ready.

Ryan: Too much confidence?

Chris: What can I say? I'm the best!

Ryan: Let's see.

(video)

Chris: Chris Keller is from Dallas, and he loves music. I always talks in third person because is hot and I'm hot (he send a kiss and winks) He's gonna sing "When The Stars Go Blue", and be ready to fall in love.

(off)

Chris: (with his guitar in the centre of the stage. He's wearing a black pants and one red t'shirt)

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's song  
In a lullaby... yeah

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, follow you, follow you, yeahhhh  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when the stars go blue_

Kara: Nice! You looks good with the guitar and the sexy visual. Very good!

Chris: Thanks honey!

Paula: You looks like Simon, too much confidence.

Chris: I'm just who I'm.

Paula: I like you.

Chris: Same here.

Simon: Eight in ten. The beginning was horrible (Chris does a funny face)

Randy: You know, you can be very lucky in this competition.

Chris: That's what I'm talking about.

Ryan: (walking and smiling) Looks like Simon find his son (laughs) Ok, to vote for Chris call 1-8805-966-02. Now Giovanna!

(video)

Giovanna: Hey people, I'm Giovanna Braick, but you can call me Gigi. I've 20 years old and I'm in college. Besides music, I also love medicine. That's why I'm in college! I'm a huge fan of Ashlee Simpson and Pete Wentz, that's why I'm gonna sing "Boyfriend", a Ashlee's music (waves)

(off)

Giovanna: (wearing a pink dress)

_Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Who__a, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round_

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down

All that shit about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA (does a "bad girl" face)

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend 

Gigi: Thank you!

Paula: Good vibe and personality, but this was a complete mess!

Simon: I don't have words to express this. Are you ok? Maybe dying?

Gigi: (with tears in her eyes) I'm sorry.

Kara: Sweetie, call down.

Randy: Look, I know that you are a really good singer, but wrong song choice.

Kara: It's just not you.

Ryan: Giovanna Braick, ladies and gentleman! A little hard?

Gigi: Maybe, but I'll be ok.

Ryan: To vote for Gigi, 1-8805-966-03 (hugs the girl) After the break, Julian and Peyton will take the stage (the two waver and smiles. The show backs with Julian and Ryan smiling on their fit) Hey guys, I'm here with Julian Baker!

Julian: Hey there! (everyone screams)

Ryan: So, we can play the video.

Julian: Sure!

Ryan: Lets see what Julian have to say.

(video)

Julian: I'm a screenwriter from New York city, and I've 21 years old. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I sing because I need some inspiration to write, and music makes me some things that I don't usually see. When you make a movie, your biggest worry is what music you will use. For me, it's more easy, because I always put the music that inspired me. One of my favorites it's "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey.

(off)

Ryan: Now performing "Always Be My Baby", please welcome Julian Baker!

Julian: (he's wearing a black suit with black pants)

_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our __love will never die, no_

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

_I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights  
Get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

_You'll always be a part of me  
(You will always be, yeah)  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
(We will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
Always be my baby_

Simon: Finally someone with personality. Really great song choice. David Cook sang this music two years ago but you put something new. Great job.

Randy: Best performace until now.

Simon: Obviously.

Kara: You're a cute guy, you've a sexy grin and looks good. Besides, you sing so, so well! Full pack.

Julian: Thank you.

Paula: You can be huge here.

Ryan: Well, good job Julian!

Julian: Thanks Ryan, and thanks guys.

Ryan: To vote for Julian 1-8805-966-04. Good luck men (looks to another camera) Now, Peyton Sawyer.

(video)

Peyton: Hi, my name is Peyton and I own a little record label. In Los Angeles is really hard have a great job, so I work in a club but also with music. My dream is win American Idol and change my life. With the label I can help another people, and maybe have some independent album. I'm gonna sing "Don't Speak" tonight, and I hope you like (smiles)

(off)

Peyton: (wearing a blue skirt and black shirt)

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

_Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak!_

Randy: Nice! You looks a little nervous.

Peyton: Yeah, the stage is huge! (laughs)

Randy: Well, you can be too, but you need to more confidence.

Kara: Nice work, Peyton. You can be successful.

Paula: You are so cute.

Peyton: Thanks.

Paula: How old are you?

Peyton: 21.

Paula: Great age to begin. Just confidence and bang!

Simon: What's bang?

Paula: Ahm… Like, success!

Simon: Oh… Whatever! You looks great and can sing. But you don't know how good you are. That's is your only problem. Great song choice? No. But good vocals? Yes, really great.

Peyton: Thanks.

Ryan: Wow, looks like you've a great night.

Peyton: True.

Ryan: Peyton's number is 1-8805-966-05. After the break we've Nicholas Carter! (the guys is smiling) We're back with Nicholas, take a look.

(video)

Nicholas: Hi, I'm Nick and I'm a english teacher. Music is like a hobby to me. When I was a children a loved play guitar or piano, and always sing with my brothers. Now, I've just sing to have fun. I'm gonna sing "What I've Done" by Linkin Park.

(off)

Nick: (with a blue pants and white shirt)

_In this farewell  
There no blood  
There no alibi  
Â'cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
So let m__ercy come  
And wash away_

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done

_For what I've done  
I'll start again  
And whatever thing may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving_

What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done

(Na, Na, Na)

What I've done (Na, Na, Na)  
I'm forgiving what I've done (Na, Na, Na)

Kara: You can sing? Yes. You can sing really well? No.

Paula: I think you sing well, but the song choice… I don't know.

Simon: Boring, just this.

Nick: Ok.

Randy: You're a teacher right?

Nick: Yep.

Randy: My advice, go teach, forget music.

Ryan: Wow, are you ok?

Nick: Yeah, I love music. They can say everything, but I still love music.

Ryan: Good! To vote for Nick 1-8805-966-06! After the break, Anna Tagarro and Theresa Martin! (the girls waves)

**Well guys, I'm doing the chapter 2 now. The part 2 of the group 1.**** Again, I'm so sorry about the english. Do you want some couple? Brooke/Nathan, Jake/Haley? Maybe Lucas/Brooke? Just tell me! Who will win? I really don't know, but you can help. Vote in your favorite. The drama just after the top 12. One chapter with the performances, one chapter with results and three chapters with the behind the scenes, our contestants in the house. Maybe we will have Brathan, I love them together. Maybe femslash… Baley, Paley, Breyton or Brachel (I'm sorry, I'm a guy and they are sooooo hot!) Who knows… So, I need your help :D **


	2. Top 36 Group 1 part 2

**Boring, boring and boring. I just want the drama soon!**

Ryan: Welcome back, now let's see Anna Tagarro!

(video)

Anna: Hmm, hello! I'm Anna Marie Tagarro, and I'm from San Francisco. My brother, Felix, is here in the top 36 too, and my family is so happy! I'm gonna sing "Flirt"! Good luck to me!

(off)

Anna: (wearing a black dress)

_You wanna chill in my Lamborghini,  
You wanna look but you don't wanna see  
So what you think of that look in my eyes?  
You think it's for you?  
You think you read minds?  
You better watch where you're putting those hands,  
You better stop if you're making more plans  
'Cuz everything you do makes you look like a fool_

You're looking for some dirt,  
I'm lifting up my skirt  
I'm searching for a light under me in my purse  
You always think the worst,  
I just wanna flirt  
You found me on my knees,  
Next thing you're saying "tease"  
I'm trying to find my phone and my keys, not your sleaze  
My spell is like a curse,  
I just wanna flirt

_I'm just so lucky to be walking on a wire,  
I'm up so high that I can barely feel your fire  
You can't touch me, no,  
That's just a dream_

You're looking for some dirt,  
I'm lifting up my skirt  
I'm searching for a light under me in my purse  
You always think the worst,  
I just wanna flirt  
You found me on my knees,  
Next thing you're saying "tease"  
I'm trying to find my phone and my keys, not your sleaze  
My spell is like a curse,  
I just wanna flirt

Flirt [x4]

Paula: You looks really good, Anna!

Anna: Thank you so much.

Paula: You're welcome honey. Nice song choice, maybe a little hard but you won some points. Maybe a little karaoke, too. Sounds like Pussycat Dolls.

Simon: Yep (he take a good look at Anna) You're really pretty, but I don't know… You have something that… Just don't let you show all your talent.

Randy: I know what you mean! You're good, Anna, really good… But what type of artist you are? Pop? R&B? Because I don't know.

Kara: She can be all.

Randy: Yeah, maybe.

Kara: You don't have to worry about this now.

Simon: Yes, she have.

Kara: Maybe she don't have (rolls her eyes)

Simon: So, se can sing rock but later she will see that she is a pop singer?

Kara: Yep! It's time to discovery her self!

Simon: Whatever.

Kara: Oh come on, don't "whatever" me!

Ryan: Guys guys, you can fight after the dinner! (smiles) To vote for Anna call 1-8805-966-07. Now Theresa!

(video)

Theresa: Hey guys, I'm Theresa Martin and I'm 23 years old! I've a son, he's 3 years old and I miss him so much (tears in her eyes) But I'm happy with my chance, and I will try my best.

(off)

Theresa: (wearing a green shirt and brown pants)

_I'm going out tonight  
I'm feelin' alright  
gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise  
really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions, make no conditions  
get a little, outta line  
Ain't gonna act, politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

Best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy  
forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah!  
doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action  
feel the attraction  
color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free  
yeah! to feel the way I feel  
Man! _I feel like a woman!_

_Best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
Fun!_

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy  
forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah!  
doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action  
feel the attraction  
color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free  
yeah! to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Simon: You know, I like you.

Theresa: Really? (look shocked)

Simon: Yeah, you are so not karaoke. And you've a different style. Nice changes and great job.

Theresa: Thank you so much!

Randy: One of the bests.

Theresa: Wow

Kara: You look surprised.

Theresa: It's just… surreal.

Kara: I really hope you can pass.

Paula: Me too. You're very different and unique. This can be really good.

Ryan: Congrats, Theresa!

Theresa: Thank you, Ryan!

Ryan: Theresa's number is 1-8805-966-08. After the break, Taylor Jones and Derek Carlson (they are talking and smiling) We're back, and now we're gonna see Taylor.

(video)

Taylor: Hello! I'm Taylor Jones from New York. I don't really have a work because life sucks. Just joking. But I don't have a word. I'm gonna sing "Feeling Good", because I'm feeling… good!

(off)

Taylor: (wearing a white dress)

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze drifting on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new a dawn  
And a new day  
And a new life for me  
And I'm feeling good  
So good, yeah_

_Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of pine  
You know how I feel  
Afraid out of his mind  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
And a new day  
And a new love for me  
And I'm feeling...  
Oh...Ah.......  
I'm feeling good_

You know how I feel  
You know how I feel  
You  
You know how I feel  
Feeling good  
I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good  
Feeling good  
Feeling good  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life for me

Randy: A little Adam Lambert for me.

Taylor: What?

Randy: Karaoke!

Taylor: WTH? You're fucking kidding me.

Kara: Watch your mouth, lady!

Taylor: Fuc…

Ryan: Ok, ok. Enough. To vote for Taylor call 1-8805-966-09 (Taylor shows her middle finger and Ryan bits his lip) Now please welcome Derek!

(video)

Derek: Hey there! I'm Derek and I love sing! My father was a singer, he have two cds but he never win something. I love rock and I can play guitar, electric guitar and piano. One of my favorite musics is "Hello". That's why I'm gonna sing tonight.

(off)

Derek: (wearing a black suit and with his electric guitar)

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you...

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
'Cause I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you...

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Kara: Hot, young, fresh… Yeah, you're good!

Derek: (blushing) Thank you.

Paula: You're a gentlemen. And I liked you. Really good!

Simon: Are you blushing?

Derek: No!

Simon: Yes, you are. Someone had sweet dreams… Anyway, you can sing. But it's like a cat trying to be a tiger. Be careful with the dogs!

Randy: No, I think this. Derek isn't a cat, he's Derek dog! Good job dude!

Ryan: To vote for Derek call 1-8805-966-10. After the break, Keith and Chase Adams (they're smiling) Welcome back, now please welcome Keith!

(video)

Keith: Hey guys, I'm Keith! I'm 28 years old and I'm from Colorado. My favorite thing besides music is cars. You can blame? I'm gonna sing "You Found Me" by The Fray, because they're my favorite band.

(off)

Keith: (wearing a suit and with his piano)

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad_

_I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"_

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad_

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

Why'd you have to wait  
To find me? _To find me?_

Paula: Nice Keith, You're so… I don't have the right world. I'm in love with your voice.

Keith: Thank you.

Simon: Not so bad.

Randy: I think that we will see you a lot here!

Kara: Yeah, I agree!

Keith: Thank you!

Ryan: To vote for Keith call 1-8805-966-11. Now Chase Adams!

(video)

Chase: Hey, I'm Chase Adams and I'm from Kansas City! I love music, but I also love skates. I'm always with my skate and my guitar, yeah.

(off)

Chase: (with a blue t-shirt and brown pants)

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me 10 feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but i just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down  
But wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think i'd turn around and say:(that)_

It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,but it's nothing new  
Yeah  
I loved you with a fire red now it's turning blue  
And you say  
"Sorry" like the angel  
heaven let me think was you  
But i'm afraid

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me 10 feet off... the ground

Simon: Best performance of the night!

Chase: YES! (jumping)

Randy: Apologize with guitar? Seriously? That's what I'm talking when I say originality.

Kara: Yeah, it's like what Kris Allen should have done last year! Amazing.

Chase: That's means a lot, thank you.

Paula: Great job.

Ryan: To vote for Chase call 1-8805-966-12 (walking to the centre of the stage) We've have 12 peoples here, but just 3 can pass to the new round. Who will pass? It's your choice! Tomorrow night we will have the results! Goodnight and vote!

**I'm tired and I want the top 12.**** The history now is boring and I'm dying. I'm think about the Brachel idea… It's just that I also love Baley… OMG, bad world. Wait a minute, maybe some Brooke/Haley/Rachel triangle can be good… About Brulian I don't know. It's just that I don't think that Julian will be save for too much time. I don't love Leyton, but maybe I can make. About Naley… No way! Hahaaha Sorry, it's just… No :D Any other ideas? **


End file.
